My Little Viva Piñata
by cookiespott
Summary: Twilight and her friends awake one day to find themselves in an entirely different land, and they're made of cardboard and tissue paper. It's also rather peaceful too.
1. Chapter 1

Paper Mâché [hey, Safari helped me on that spelling! Thanks, Safari!]

The six friends opened their eyes. They were in a rather peaceful field, which looked like Sweet Apple Acres because of the apple trees. The first to stand up was Fluttershy, who noticed a cute, little, blue bunny.

"Why, hello there, little bunny," she said softly. "Are you alright there?" The bunny hopped off quickly as if it spotted something. Fluttershy looked behind her to see a grey and black fox attempting to get past her. Fluttershy kept defending the bunny, when the fox leapt at her. She gasped as it ripped her fur off... But it didn't look like fur. Oh no, it looked more like tissue paper. She looked at her body and noticed she had tissue paper all over her. The fox started attacking the bunny. The bunny disappeared in blue and yellow sparkles, leaving behind three sweets, each individually wrapped in a blue and yellow zig zag wrapper. There was one particular sweet that was larger than the others, and was marine and navy. The fox was attempting to eat it up. Fluttershy backed away and started tearing up.

"For cryin' out loud," Applejack shouted as she came to. "Can't you just be quiet just for a minute or five?!"

"Oh, I've never seen you before," a voice said. Applejack looked up to see a tall unicorn-like creature. Its hooves were rounded at the bottom, and its mane and tail were in stripes. "I'm Charlie Chewnicorn, and welcome to the garden!"

"What garden?" Asked a confused Pinkie as she woke up. "We're not doing gardening, are we?"

"My my, you certainly have a lot of candiosity!" Charlie said as he held a small pocket device in his hoof. "I best be going now, this garden doesn't suit my needs."

"I wonder what he meant by candiosity?" Pinkie asked.

"Let's wake Rarity, Twi and Rainbow up first," Applejack suggested. "Then maybe we could ask where we are."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain red headed professor was looking at these strange new creatures. He had never seen such creatures before.

"Look," he said to his four other smaller companions. "Those Piñatas are the best I've ever seen! We 'll catch them in these cages, then I'll have all their candy all to myself! Hurry up, Ruffians!" The four other red heads were scratching each other, and scratching their behinds.

* * *

"Hey look Paulie," a young multicoloured Fudgehog pointed out to his friend, another Pretztail. "Partygoers!" The two walked up to the six figures they saw.

"Laying off the candy, you guys?" The Pretztail asked. "If so, you're doing the right thing."

"_Laying off sweets isn't a GOOD thing!_" the pink one screamed. "It's horrific, no one can live without sweets!"

"Aww, another pink Ponocky, huh Paulie!" The Fudgehog said.

"Yeah, but there's two... Chewnicorns here?!" Paulie replied. "Fergy, how is there Chewnicorns in the garden?!"

"I don't know, Paulie!" Fergy replied.

* * *

"W-ooooo-hoooooooo!" A horse-like creature shouted as he was being shot out of a cannon.

"What the hay is goin' on here?" Applejack asked. "How can you be so mean?!"

"Piñatas fill up with candy, then go to Piñata Central," Fergy explained. "If their candiosity meter is high enough, you get blasted off to a party, then crazed kids beat you up with a stick. It's complete carnage; I'm still taking therapy classes from my first party!"

"That sounds pretty terrible," Pinkie said. "Even though I love parties, getting battered until you break open is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Don't think you're getting away now, you two!" A voice croaked as the eight friends were grabbed by hands and placed in a crate full of sweets that they couldn't climb out of. Rainbow Dash's wings were too unaccustomed to being made of paper mâché that they were stiff as stone, and neither Twilight nor Rarity's magic was working.

"If we're lucky, Langston took the long way." Paulie said. "But I think he took us the-" the eight of them were once again grabbed by the hands. "-short way." The eight friends were placed on a machine with two sensors on either side. The machine showed an outline of all the Mane 6 together, and it filled up with pictures of sweets. It played a nice jingle as the hand grabbed them again and placed them on a conveyor belt leading into a large factory. Inside it was a mixture off toffee, syrup, marzipan and more. They were all put in cup-like seats and brought up to a higher area, where they got pushed into small columns, then the doors shut. All the ponies were worried.

"Piñata launch in 5..."

"Girls, don't panic!" Twilight shouted, echoing into the other columns.

"...4..."

"I can't take it!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"...3..."

"This is, Paulie!" Fergy screamed to his best friend.

"...2..."

"Hold on, every pony!" Twilight shouted.

"...1..."

"No wait, I'm not re-" Pinkie started as she was interrupted by the shooting from the cannon. The eight friends went their seperate ways.

* * *

"That..." Twilight grumbled. "Was... awful..." she had a hole in her chest, and lots of sweets could be seen, wrapped and unwrapped, inside her. She was being brought back to where the sensors were via a conveyor belt, similar to the one before. She saw a frog holding a stapler, and she was being pulled towards it.

"Let's get you fixed up, then," the frog said as a hand grabbed the unicorn, and another hand had a stapler in. It stapled Twilight back up, and let her down. She walked off, her head down low.

"We've got to find them!" a voice shouted. The voice sent shivers down Twilight's spine as she saw a red person with sharp, green eyes peering out of a bush. She ran over to him, even though she had no idea who it was.

"Are you okay, mister?" Twilight asked. The person noticed her, and immediately wrapped her up in rope, and ran off with her, falling behind, tangled in the rope. Four other, smaller, fatter versions of him followed along, hitting Twilight in the face a few times before getting a stern warning from the tall one.

"What are you doing?!" Twilight asked, obviously annoyed by this approach. "Where are you taking me?!" however, the tall one was avoiding her question, and answered with a "I'll finally get my candy from these Pinatas!"

"_HEEEEEEEEEEELP!_" Twilight screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "We're all here except Twilight."

"I know her all too well," Applejack replied. "She'd never go off on her own... Would she? ...Nah, she wouldn't, at least not without letting us know first."

"That party was the _greatest_!" Pinkie shouted. "A girl came over, she laughed, I talked to her, then she hit me with a stick and it tickled, and..." she went on rambling about how the party she went to was like. Fluttershy was upset, because she and her friends had been beaten up, but hadn't been fixed. A hand grabbed the girls and fixed them up too.

"We need to find that there friend of ours!" Applejack continued after the staples were put on her. "Otherwise, if we went back home, even if it was just a 'poof' and we're gone, she might not come home with us!"

* * *

"Let me go!" Twilight shouted as she was squeezed by the rope. The rope was wrapped around a stalagtite, and she was hanging from it. The man who had abducted her came over with a stick, also covered in tissue paper. He was about to hit her, when 'BANG'! A rock fell on top of him. A small, pink creature with large eyes was on top of it. It went over to Twilight and started to undo the rope. It was saying something, but Twilight couldn't figure it out; it sounded like gibberish to her. When she was at last free, she thanked it and trotted off. Then she noticed a trail of sweets on the floor, most likely from her after the rope got wrapped so tight that it burst a small part of her waist, enough for some sweets to come out. She started to pick them up, but the pink creature pushed her away after she placed them back in her body. When she got out of the cave she was in, a large bear was there, with a rucksack on his back.

"Wow Les, who've you got here?" he asked the pink creature. Once again it was speaking gibberish, making cute, squeaky noises.

"Ahem, I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied, since the creature seemed to be saying nothing of interest. "I'm a student of Princess Celestia." the bear seemed confused. "You know, the ruler of Equestria? A huge horn and big wings?" still the bear was clueless.

"Hey brah," he said. "Maybe you should take a visit to Doctor Quackberry's to clear that weird stuff out your candy!"

* * *

"I know what's wrong with her!" Doctor Quackberry, a duck-like creature said with a tone of sadness in his voice. "...She's a Pinata!" the bear put his paw on his face.

"Quackberry, you're a Pinata," he said. "I'm a Pinata, Paulie's a Pinata!"

"Is that why I have sweets coming out of me?" Twilight asked. "It's kind of scary."

"Brah," the bear said. "You're almost as bad as the time I met Spanklin."

"Who?"

"Never mind. My name's Franklin Fizzlybear!" the bear said. "Maybe I should take you to see my friends!"

"Phew, more ponies are here," Twilight said out loud. She didn't mean to, it just happened.


End file.
